Fire Meets Ice
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: What if a certain fire nation prince met with someone from his past? What if she melted the walls around his icy heart? What if she got closer to him than anyone before her? Zuko x OC(Analena)


A/N - Hey people! First of all, sorry if it sux. This is my first time writing a ATLA story. I don't own anything except Analena and the plot. I do except anonymous reviews!

* * *

Summary: What if a certain exiled fire nation Prince met someone from his past? What if she melted the walls surrounding his icy heart? What if she got closer to him than anyone before her? Zuko x OC (Analena)

* * *

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter One  
Introducing Analena

A ship was headed for the fire nation capital. It was a fire nation ship, of course, but it was a special fire nation ship. You see, this ship was transporting Commander Zhao's daughter, Analena, who was engaged to the Fire Lord's second son.

Originally, she was going to marry Prince Zuko, but he was sent into exile and she was forced into engagement to his brother. Analena hated being forced to do things, it just made her loathe whatever it is. If she had done it willingly, she may have actually liked it.

A young woman of 16 stood at the bow of the ship, watching the ocean, feeling like something bad was going to happen. She wore a blood-red karate-type outfit with black lining and a black belt.

"Milady, there is a storm brewing. We're heading right into it." The first mate said, looking a bit worried.

"Your point, Michael?" The woman said, turning to face him with an emotionless face.

"Miss Analena, the captain refuses to have you above deck when the storm hits. You could get seriously hurt!" Michael said and Analena sighed.

"I'd rather die than marry that man!" Analena said, raising her voice, a tear falling down her cheek. "I was supposed to marry Zuko not that worthless - -" Analena was stopped in mid-sentence when a great Unagi raised it's head out of the water and roared, making Analena freeze in fear.

Suddenly, Analena was picked up bridal-style and rushed below deck as the Unagi bombarded the ship with water blasts. Michael panicked as he carried Analena, hoping the Unagi wouldn't kill them all.

Analena looked up at Michael, scared out of her wits. She, also, never expected Michael to take such initiative.

Michael dropped Analena on her bed and slammed the door shut as he left the room. Analena got off her bed and hid under it instead.

She had always been afraid of the Unagi, ever since the creatures killed any other family she had except her father, Commander Zhao.

Suddenly, the ship was tilted and Analena was thrown into the wall, hitting her head. Everything turned dark around her immediately and completely.

* * *

An hour or so later, Prince Zuko's ship came upon the wreckage of the Unagi attack.

"What happened here?" Iroh asked, looking over the railing of the side of the ship.

"I don't know, Uncle." Zuko said, also, looking over the side.

"Prince Zuko, sir! There's someone still alive down there!" A crew member yelled and Zuko and Iroh rushed over and saw a figure lying on a small raft.

"Get the person up here now!" Zuko called out and Iroh nodded, actually agreeing with something his nephew suggested.

The crew members scuttled around the ship, afraid if they didn't do their jobs, they would get punished by Zuko. They pulled the unconscious person aboard the ship and layed her down gently on the deck.

One of the crew performed mouth to mouth on the girl and she, suddenly, coughed and spat up water. Zuko and Iroh got a good look at her. Suddenly, Zuko knelt down beside the young woman and his eyes widened as he glimpsed a large scar on her left arm going from her mid-upper arm to her wrist.

"Get her cleaned up and bandaged. Make sure she is comfortable. This is the future princess, Analena." Zuko ordered his crew, getting up from his spot beside her.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Prince Zuko." Iroh said and Zuko looked at him.

"So do I, Uncle, but I have to take care of her. If I don't, I'll get in even more trouble by my father. She is going to marry my brother." Zuko said, watching the girl by doctored with a pained expression.

"You have not gotten over your break up, have you." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zuko said and he went below deck, into his room.

Iroh watched as the prince retreated and sighed, looking back to Analena. He had a saddened expression on his tired, old face.

"If only you knew how much you meant to him, Ana. If only you knew." Iroh whispered, shaking his head, sadly.

Zuko sat on his bed and stared at the wall opposite him. He looked to be in deep thought. A tear, suddenly, appeared sliding down his cheek.

"Why did you leave me for him? Why?" Zuko asked the air, now, looking down at the floor, letting the tears stream down his face, not holding back any longer. "Why couldn't you have stayed with me?"


End file.
